


swimming into your heart

by lapidis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapidis/pseuds/lapidis
Summary: Rivals Chanyeol and Baekhyun can't stand each other, but later find out they're mates when Baekhyun unexpectedly goes into heat.





	swimming into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proofread and honestly just copied and pasted from my tweetfic @cumshotpcy LOLLL  
> for all yall thirsties, don't come @ me bc i wrote as i went lmao

They were the last ones left in the pool. Their coach had just left, telling the boys to quickly wrap up and go home to rest. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both freestyle swimmers. They were able to do other strokes if needed, but freestyle was what they excelled in, but this caused a problem. Only the top swimmers for each category were to be sent to the next competition, so Chanyeol and Baekhyun were always neck and neck for trying to secure the spot. 

Both were always the first ones at practice and the last ones to leave.

Today was no different, and as the lights in the pool room started shutting down, Chanyeol decided it was time for him to leave. The pads of his fingers were pruning up and he needed to rest for his exam tomorrow. As Chanyeol got out of the pool, so did Baekhyun.

There was another reason Chanyeol hated Baekhyun. Dripping in water, trunks stuck to his skin and pink thighs glistening, Baekhyun screamed sex. What also didn't help was the fact that whenever they were alone, Baekhyun would always try to rile him up. Subtle pats on the ass, tight hugs to sarcastically congratulate him and unwavering stares whenever Chanyeol steps out of the pool. They made Chanyeol uncomfortable. 

Sometimes Baekhyun would strip down completely, leaving nothing to the imagination, in the locker room. He would tell Chanyeol, "You're free to join me in the shower Chanyeol. Anytime." and Chanyeol would just stare, dumbfounded and slightly hard.

However, today was different. Baekhyun was in the locker room before Chanyeol and hadn't made any remarks towards him as Chanyeol entered. Instead, there was a thick scent, hovering in the air, almost faint, but present. 

Chanyeol wondered why it attracted him so much.

He walked further into the locker room to find Baekhyun in the shower, curtains open. He was sitting on the floor, wet and legs spread, with a heavy blush that spread from his neck and traveled along his entire body. 

Chanyeol was in a trance, he couldn't look away.

Baekhyun's head lolled as he recognized the form in front of him. His cock twitched, already hard and leaking against his stomach, and a bead of precum rolled dropped onto his stomach. He felt a burning in the pit of his stomach, and a need to be closer to Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."

"Baekhyun? Are you sick? Why are you sitting on the shower floor?" Chanyeol reached out to help Baekhyun to his feet, feeling the spray of the shower against his back now.

"Baek, can you respond?"

Baekhyun looked up into Chanyeol's eyes as he stumbled into his arms, length brushing against Chanyeol's swim trunks as he quietly moaned. "Chanyeol...please make it go away..."

Chanyeol looked down in shock. Baekhyun was hard. Baekhyun was in his arms. His enemy, his rival, the same person he's spent the last few years trying to avoid, was in his arms all helpless and leaking. "Baek, I don't understand, what–"

Baekhyun reached up to cup Chanyeol's face and brought him down to kiss him. The first one was soft, treading the waters as Baekhyun fell pliant into Chanyeol's chest. The second one was much deeper, fire blazing deep in his chest and the need for more dominating all his thoughts. Chanyeol found himself kissing back, with just as much force, and soon Baekhyun was against the wall, writhing under the streaming water and Chanyeol's tongue running against his lips. He was shaking, begging for more, and Chanyeol was glad enough to comply. Things were escalating far too quickly, and Baekhyun began moaning louder as Chanyeol suckled onto his neck. Baekhyun tasted sweet, a taste indescribable but addicting, and the scent was driving him crazy. 

Baekhyun was so turned on, and the moment Chanyeol's hands gripped tighter onto his waist, he started leaking, but this time, not from his cock. And Chanyeol noticed. He trailed his hand down to Baekhyun's ass, squeezing the cheeks to pull them to apart, and then trailed a finger down his hole, to prove his suspicions right. Baekhyun was producing slick. 

Which could only mean one thing.

Chanyeol broke their kiss to look at Baekhyun, at his flushed face, glazed eyes as Baekhyun tried to bring Chanyeol's head down again to chase another kiss, but Chanyeol stopped him. 

"Hold on, Baekhyun are you in... heat?"

"I don't know, just shut up and kiss me please."

Baekhyun tried to kiss Chanyeol, but Chanyeol moved thus he only reached his chin. "Baekhyun wait, we can't do this here. If you're in heat...no wait...Baekhyun if you're in heat now that means..."

"It doesn't matter, just please fuck me right now. Fill me up Chanyeol."

"No Baekhyun, you don't understand. We're mates...you can only go into heat when you find your mate Baekhyun..." 

But Baekhyun refused to listen. He began rutting against Chanyeol's thigh and whimpered as he began suckling on Chanyeol's neck. "Please, Alpha..."

"We're not doing this here" and with that, he turned off the shower and dragged Baekhyun to be dried, He quickly dressed into his hoodie and sweats, and since Baekhyun became limbless, he did the same to Baekhyun. 

Soon enough, he had carried Baekhyun to his car, both still rock hard and Baekhyun beginning to leak through his sweats. "Don't worry Baek, I'll take care of you when we get home, just hold on okay." 

And Baekhyun listened because he wanted to be the best boy for his alpha. He tried so hard not to touch himself, but it was very difficult, so Baekhyun reached over to Chanyeol instead and began palming at Chanyeol's cock. "Please let me taste Chanyeol, I swear I'll be good Alpha." And with that, he unbuckled his seatbelt and began suckling on the inflamed red tip of his alpha's thick cock.

"Baekhyun, I'm driving! You can't –" but Baekhyun didn't listen, and continued his ministrations, drawing a deep groan from Chanyeol. 

They were just a block away from Chanyeol's house, so after haphazardly parking, he carried Baekhyun over to his door and fumbled with the keypad. After they had walked in, he settled Baekhyun down onto his couch. Half delirious already, Baekhyun just quietly shifted and looked up at Chanyeol with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Baek, you're delirious...we can't do this without talking about it first." Chanyeol knelt down to come face to face with Baekhyun on the couch. "I don't want to do something I regret..." 

He lifted his hand to cup Baekhyun's face, thumb brushing over his wet bottom lip. Baekhyun began sucking on his thumb, mumbling "please take me Chanyeol...I'll be good." 

Chanyeol's resolve began to break, the scent becoming overbearing and the only thing on his mind being Baekhyun –Baekhyun on his knees, Baekhyun under him, only Baekhyun.

He picked up Baekhyun and waited for him to settle into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and hands looped around his neck, and carried him to the bedroom.

Still treating Baekhyun like glass, he gently put him down onto the mattress.

"Chanyeol, I'm not going to break."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt you..."

"Then just break me Chanyeol...I want you to break me."

So Chanyeol decided to do just that. He pulled the clothes off of Baekhyun, leaving him bare and slightly embarrassed, but too wet and hot to care. "Turn over Baek, on your knees"

Baekhyun was eager to please, ass up in the air, slick dripping down his thighs, looking like he was born to do this, born to be pliant and open just for Chanyeol.

"You're so beautiful, just for me....only for me." 

"Please do something, Chanyeol it hurts." 

Chanyeol began to trail a finger around the hole, pink and fluttering underneath his touches.  
He was mesmerized, and Baekhyun began pushing back, trying to get the finger inside, craving more.

So he pushed it inside, and it went inside with ease, all the slick that Baekhyun had been leaking making a quiet squelch. 

"You're so wet..."

"More, please Chanyeol, please I'll be good for you." 

Chanyeol didn't listen and just continued to fuck him with one finger, testing the waters and feeling the warmth inside. He wiggled his finger in deeper until it hit that spongy part inside and Baekhyun began writhing under him. "Please Chanyeol, right there, please give me your knot...." he began babbling, and unraveling onto the mattress even though Chanyeol had just started. 

Chanyeol pressed harder onto the spot, making Baekhyun whine even harder and start producing more slick. 

The scent continued to invade Chanyeol, making his mouth water. He took his finger out, Baekhyun almost crying at the loss, and brought it to his mouth for a taste. He decided he wanted, needed more.

He brought his lips to Baekhyun's taint, giving it a small kiss before he delved in with his tongue. Baekhyun became incoherent, making loud noises and thrashing beneath him, constantly trying to push back onto his tongue for more friction. It was mind-blowing, the taste infiltrating his senses and the effects it had on Baekhyun. How it made him so pliant, so needy, and dripping, only for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol began pistoning his tongue in and out of Baekhyun's hole, and when he reintroduced his finger into the action, Baekhyun felt the tightening in his gut as he came, shooting ropes of pearlescent cum onto the sheets while moaning out Chanyeol's name. 

Chanyeol didn't stop his ministrations, only continued to lick and suckle at the slick while squeezing the plump fat of Baekhyun's ass.  
After Baekhyun got over his high, he began begging "Chanyeol please fuck me, please give me your cock"

Chanyeol got up to get condoms, but Baekhyun pulled him back down, settling on Chanyeol's lap. "Don't leave, just please fuck me." 

"Baek, we need condoms..."

"No, I want you to come inside. Please give me your cum, come inside Chanyeol."

"Baek, you're going to get pregnant if I come inside, you're in heat..."

Baekhyun didn't listen, and he kept rutting against Chanyeol's clothed cock. "Please give it to me..."

"Baek, listen to me"

Baekhyun pulled out Chanyeol's cock and began to guide it towards his hole. He began to sit down on it, the excessive slick making it easy. "I want you to...make me pregnant Chanyeol."

"What?"

He settled down completely on Chanyeol's cock, clenching when Chanyeol twitched inside him.

"Fill me up completely, with your cum, with your pups....make me yours Chanyeol."

That's when something in Chanyeol snapped.

Faced with Baekhyun, flushed head to toe and head lolling in pleasure and fucking himself with Chanyeol's cock, Chanyeol had become feral. He grabbed Baekhyun's waist and slammed him down onto his cock, making Baekhyun spurt even more slick than was possible. "I'll make you mine"

Baekhyun was just a rag doll. He was far too gone to care, as Chanyeol bred him. As his thick cock rubbed deliciously against his walls and made him scream in pleasure. 

This was his alpha, making him feel so good, making him feel like he could come a million times when treated like this. 

Chanyeol flipped them over, so this time Baekhyun was on his back staring up with half-lidded eyes and drooling mouth, while Chanyeol continued his fast rhythm, not even breaking a sweat.

Chanyeol felt the tightening in the pits of his stomach, and the base of his cock began to swell, making squelching sounds coming in and out of Baekhyun. "Yeol, please come inside, fill me up..." Baekhyun tightened his legs around Chanyeol's waist and pulled him down for a kiss.

When Baekhyun began clenching around Chanyeol's growing knot, that's when Chanyeol came, simultaneously making Baekhyun come again as well, cum gathering inside Baekhyun's belly button.

Chanyeol kept pumping Baekhyun full, as he pushed full onto Baekhyun's prostate while locked inside, the knot preventing any more cum from escaping. 

Chanyeol was so hot, as he continued to pour cum into his little omega's fuck hole.

Baekhyun was his, moaning like a little bitch and eyes rolling back as he arched his back. As they came down from their high, Chanyeol sucked and kissed along Baekhyun's nape, and Baekhyun giggled as he fondled Chanyeol's hair, still connected because of Chanyeol's knot.

"You were so worried about me for no reason." Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol flipped them over again, so now Chanyeol was on his back and Baekhyun was lying on his chest. The motion caused Chanyeol's cock to press deeper into Baekhyun's spot.

Baekhyun spurted even more cum from his spent dick, lying in between both of their stomachs now. "Chanyeol, I can't come anymore..."

"Shhh Baekhyun, we'll talk tomorrow. Just sleep now." and Baekhyun snuggled further into Chanyeol's chest, still covered in cum. "Okay Yeol."

Baekhyun slept like a baby, despite still being stuffed with cock.

Later, Chanyeol texted his coach:  
"I don't think Baekhyun and I can make it to swim practice tomorrow. We both caught a nasty cold from staying in the pool too long. :( "

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @cumshotpcy !!! shoot me a dm or smt im always open ;)


End file.
